


Repeat

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Blood+
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Deaths, Drama, Other, Queens, Romance, Twins, War, family divide, one-sided, repeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diva's daughters. One young man. Will another war of Queens begin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blood + or any of the characters. I do own Nakamura Hana and this fiction.

"Uncle Kai!" two female voices, almost identical, called out as they entered into the old restaurant they knew as home.

It took a moment before footsteps could be heard, and a reddish-brown-haired male appeared. “How many times have I told you two not to call me-” his tone was a sign he was ready to lecture the young women that stood in the doorway, but once he saw that between the two was a young red haired man bleeding and unconscious, resting against them as they carried him in, his voice almost died out completely.

"Uncle Kai! Please! He’s hurt!"

* * *

Slowly, everything that appeared in sight was blurred; eyes needing to close and open several times before finally a ceiling came into view. There was a groan, a hand to the head, a throbbing pain. Then, a young woman with long black hair stumbled in, blue eyes shining with a smile. “Hana-kun! You’re all right!” she chirped, face showing relief and excitement as she kneeled down, a washcloth in her hand, cool and damp as it brushed against a pale brow.

"So cold," the young man’s voice whispered as he relished the feeling, eyes closing in contempt.

"You had a fever," the girl explained. "Do you feel any better?"

Emerald eyes looked into sapphire spheres, a word was not said for many moments and soon the girl burst into a color of red as she pulled her hand back shyly. “D-Do you not recognize me?” she stammered. “I-It’s me, Miyagusuku Kanade. We’re in the…same class?”

Hana’s gaze seemed unfazed, or perhaps in thought, as it never strayed away from the girl. However, it seemed like it was only taking him a bit of time to let it all register in his head, for he shot up with a flustered expression, stammering, “K-Kanade-san? Wh-What? What’s going on? Where-?” He was cut off by the sudden ache in his brain, a hand shooting up to comfort it, caressing short red tresses of hair.

"Hana-kun, you should lie down," the ravenette insisted as she stood abruptly. "I’ll go get my uncle."

There was nothing that the boy could do as he watched her scamper out, still in her school uniform for whatever purpose. That’s when he felt a draft across his chest. He shivered as he looked down to see it bare, his scrawny body in plain view, and he flushed, diving into the covers immediately. What was going on? How did he get here like this? Where was he before he became unconscious?  _Was I at school? No. I went to swim practice. Then what? I walked home, right? But, I don’t remember being home._  That’s when it hit him. It was in an alley on the way home.

“ _Hey, Kiddo, where ya goin’?”_

“ _Why do you want to know?”_

_Snicker. “Well, if you want to get there, wherever that may be, then you have to give your cash first, won’t you?”_

_A step back. “I don’t have any money on me!”_

“ _Is that so?” Chuckle. “Then, I’m sure you won’t mind giving us your shit to sell!”_

Before he knew it, Nakamura Hana was beaten by three large brutes who took his school bag and everything in it, as well as what was in his pockets. But… _wait a minute. Wasn’t I…?_ Hana lifted the sheets quickly, looking over his body and seeing no scratches whatsoever. He bit his lip.  _Wasn’t I stabbed?_

"So, you’re finally awake," a voice cut into the young man’s thoughts forcing him to look up. A lean well-built middle-aged man with short brown hair slightly slicked back, brown eyes, and a dark blue shirt clinging to his body as well as a pair of grey jeans, entered the room with a lazy smile on his face.

"U-Uh, um, h-hello," Hana bowed his head to the man, quickly regretting it as his head started to throb once more.

There was a soft chuckle, “Just settle in and relax.”

"I-I’m sorry," the redhead slunk back into the blankets atop his body.

"Don’t be," the man pulled up a chair that was sitting by a desk against the opposite wall and slowly let himself down. "So, you’re Nakamura Hana, eh?"

"Um, y-yes sir…" said boy nodded in response. "You are…?"

He grinned, “Miyagusuku Kai. I’m Kanade and Hibiki’s uncle.”

"U-Uncle…?"

Kai nodded, before his grin became softer, “You know, you gave my girls a bit of a scare.”

"I-I did?" Hana squeaked.

Another nod, “You should really be careful where you walk around, you might run into some mean people.”

Hana gaped before he suddenly remembered, “Uh, Miyagusuku-san! Wasn’t I…stabbed?”

The older man stared at him, blinking before letting out a laugh, “No, no! You only had a light cut, but we fixed it up right away!”

"I…a cut?" He looked over his body. "I don’t even have any bruises! I know they…"

"Well, you  _have_  been out of it for quite a while, wouldn’t surprise me if they all healed up by now.”

Green eyes widened almost in fear, “A while? How long have I been out for?”

"A few days," Kai shrugged, just before he flinched from the loud "What?" that escaped the smaller male.

"How could I have been out for that long?" Hana cried, tears welling up in his eyes. “My parents!”

“I gave them a call almost as soon as you came by. They said they’d be home soon from…what was it…France?”

Hana sighed, “That…sounds about right…”

Kai gave another shrug, “Anyway, you’re body needed the rest. Have you been pushing yourself too much lately?”

Hana paused in thought, looking down into his lap he mumbled, “I  _have_  been pushing myself for the competition.”

Kai smiled, “The girls told me that you are on the swimming team. You have a competition in a few days, right?”

"Uh, what’s today?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday? The competition is on Sunday!"

"Well," Kai chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "you still have two more days to practice. Though, if you practiced so much that your body shut down then maybe you’re already ready?"

"Huh?" Hana relaxed at the thought and nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well, anyway," the red-tinted-brunette stood with a slight groan, "I’ll give you some of my clothes to wear home. Your uniform got covered with some of Kanade’s paint. I don’t know if we can get it out or not, if we can’t, then we’ll pay for a new one, all right?"

"I-It’s all right! I have another one," Hana insisted, waving his hands to emphasize that repayment was not needed.

"It’s fine, really," Kai waved a hand at him as if to shoo off his plea. "We wouldn’t feel right. Besides, the girls are already saving up their money for a new one."

The redhead’s jaw dropped a little, “K-Kanade-san and Hibiki-san are…?”

An affirmative grunt came from Kai’s throat, and right after he left the room to fetch for some clothes.

* * *

"Hana-kun!" a pair of female voices called out for a certain redheaded teen down the hall, their steps echoing slightly over the voices of the other students who accompanied them.

The boy turned, his bag hanging in one hand where the other rested in his pocket. He smiled at the twins, “Hey, Kanade-san, Hibiki-san. Good morning.”

"Good morning!" the two grinned, slightly out of breath, a pair of sapphire eyes shining as well as a pair of rubies.

"How are you feeling?" Hibiki asked sweetly, her short hair, chopped to her chin, bouncing as she cocked her head cutely to the side, her small golden hoop earrings shining in the illuminated halls.

"We’re sorry we didn’t see you out when you left yesterday," Kanade apologized sincerely, bowing her head in slight shame, her longer hair draping over her shoulder as she did.

Hana laughed lightly, waving his hand, “No, no. It’s all right. I was in a hurry to leave. I’m all right, I thank you for your hospitality. I’m sorry for burdening you for the three days I was there.”

"It’s fine!" the two shot upright, flushed cheeks as they smiled.

"You weren’t a burden at all!" Hibiki insisted.

Again, the young man smiled, “I’m glad.”

"Were your parents mad?" Kanade inquired timidly.

He shook his head, “Nope. They travel around so we barely see or talk to each other. I practically live by myself. So…” He winked at the blue-eyed girl, “Everything’s fine.”

The pink in Kanade’s cheeks grew as did her smile as she nodded. Here, Hibiki huffed inwardly before saying, “Well, we might have to get you a new uniform Hana-kun. It won’t be until a while but, we promise we’ll get it to you before the semester is over.”

"What?" Hana gaped. "I told your uncle that it wasn’t necessary."

"But it is!" the ruby-eyed girl grabbed for his free hand earnestly with an expression of such sincerity she seemed as though she was about to cry. "Please! Let us do this for you!"

"U-Um…" green eyes went from red to blue, the two having some forceful emotion behind them he couldn’t quite place. He sighed, "If you…really insist…then…it can’t be helped…"

"Thank you! We promise you won’t have to wait long!"

Hana gave a nod with an awkward smile, “Right, thank you.”

"Um, Hana-kun…?" Kanade shyly looked up at the other teen, almost timid. "If you ever feel…sick or anything…let us know, ok?"

"Huh?"

"It’s just! We never got to properly take care of you!" the longhaired girl stammered. "We just want to help! Right Hibiki?"

"Right!" Hibiki nodded with determination set in her features.

It was almost strange how the girls acted. They were always a bit strange, but they were even more so right now. Hana couldn’t hold back his laughs at all, causing many other stares to turn their way, and the faces of two girls to drop in slight disappointment or shame. “I’m sorry!” he rubbed at his eyes that were beginning to water. “I really appreciate you wanting to help, but I’ll be fine. There’s no need to push yourselves for someone like me.”

"But we-!"

"It’s fine. I’m fine. I promise. Okay?"

Both of the girls glanced at each other before over at the red-haired boy, hesitantly nodding, but earning a smile in response. “There! Now, how about we get to class?”

**-**


	2. Evolution: Slow Changes Stirring

The whole day had felt strange. Young Hana wasn't sure why, but there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he sat through his morning classes, he kept thinking that there was something that he needed to do, but couldn't remember. Later on in the day, his thoughts fell to Kanade. Why would he think of her? It was true that the two of them had been classmates for the last few years, but…maybe he owed her something? Was she acting weird in any way? Well, she did seem a bit more nervous than usual, even Hibiki. The two seemed like they were hiding something from him. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, something was up. Then, after school, the feelings intensified to that of eyes watching every move he made. He paused at the front entrance of the school, looked around, searching carefully. Nothing seemed out of the norm, even as he walked by a man playing a cello on a bench down the road of the school. It wasn't uncommon for performers to play where the younger population was, even if it was something so beautiful as the cello.

* * *

"Where are those damn kids?" Kai murmured, ruffling his unruly hair as he came down the stairs into the restaurant. His eyes peered up and he flinched in shock, letting out a shout of surprise. It was a young man, looking to be in his late twenties, with raven hair that flowed into a pony tail, dressed in a suit, his right hand bandaged, and what appeared to be a coffin beside him. Kai let out a sigh, a hand over his heart, "I had a feeling you'd be coming, but you didn't have to give me a heart attack."

The other man was silent, eyes narrowed ever to slightly with a fixed blank expression.

"Don't look at me like that, there was nothing I could do. They were by themselves and I've told them absolutely nothing."

"How did she know? How did Kanade know to do it?"

With a groan, Kai sat at the bar, offering a seat to the other whom politely declined. "I don't know how," he admitted. "Maybe it's some scary bit of instinct."

"You can't just let him go. He's already connected to his queen. He'll be drawn to her regardless."

Kai released yet another sigh, running his hand through his hair in aggravation as he closed his eyes in thought, "Can't we just let it go? If it's possible to avoid, shouldn't we do just that? Why do we have to push the two of them into this so soon?"

"Because it won't be just the two of them."

There was a pregnant pause. Both men gazed into the other's eyes, as if daring to incite a fight. "Are you saying Hibiki would be dragged in as well?"

The younger looking man nodded.

 _Slam!_  Kai's fist dropped onto the counter, heavily. "Then, what are we supposed to do? Get those kids involved in some war?"

**-**


	3. Pressure

"You must tell them. Everything."

"Even if I do, they might not believe me. Especially that Hana kid."

"Leave the boy to me. I'll take care of him."

"You mean, like you did with Riku?"

A cold draft swept into the room. The one man gained a frustrated glare, and Kai grit his teeth, turning his irritated vision in front of him, away from the other.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "That just…slipped. I know what happened to Riku…wasn't your fault…"

"Not keeping a better eye on him will forever be one of my biggest regrets."

"…same…"

"We can't look back on the past, now, though. We must move forward and make sure that these children do not make the same mistake as their mother."

"They're a bit spoiled," Kai stated with a bit of a smile in his features, "but they're good girls. I trust them."

"Then, there is no need to worry."

At this, the red-haired male frowned, "I just don't trust that boy. What if he screws everything up?"

"We're home!" two voices rang in unison. Both Kai and the man looked over towards the entrance where Kanade and Hibiki had just come from. "Sorry we're late!"

"Oh!" Hibiki grabbed her sister's shoulder, stopping her from advancing as she gaped at the dark shaded man. "Cello-san!"

"Huh?" Kai rose a brow in confusion.

"Uncle Kai, you're friends with Cello-san?" Kanade squeaked.

"Er, yeah, the two of us go a bit back, since before the two of you were even born," he shrugged before looking over at the supposed cellist. "You bumped into them?"

"He was playing in front of our school today!" Kanade exclaimed. "He plays the cello so well, that we all refer to him as Cello-san."

"Idiot," Hibiki growled, elbowing her sister in the side. "He's right here, he can hear you!"

"Oh! S-Sorry," the long-haired girl bowed towards the older gentleman.

"See?" Kai pointed a thumb at the twins as he grinned at said man. "They're harmless. Good girls."

"What?" the two shrieked. "Uncle Kai you told him about us?"

Kai shrugged again, clueless, "Yeah, why?"

"Ah!" Hibiki stood and bowed before the visitor, cheeks flushing. "Please disregard anything foolish that our uncle may have said about us! They are most likely lies!"

"Hey, hey, a liar shouldn't be calling anyone a liar."

"Why are you calling me a liar?"

"Because you lied about your grades, remember?" It was still a strange feeling for Kai; to be worried about someone's grades, to be acting like a father towards them. Times like these made him wonder if he gave his father that much trouble. No, he probably gave him more.

"I say slander!" Hibiki stuck her tongue out before grabbing her sister's hand and turning towards the silent gentleman. "Sorry for disturbing you two, we'll get out of your way now."

"No need," the man finally spoke and the two girls froze on the spot. His voice was as low and beautiful as the very instrument that he played. "I need to be on my way."

"Oh, I hope you don't feel pressured to leave," Kanade said, blue eyes glimmering with the need to apologize.

The man gave a simple small smile towards the twins, "No, there's somewhere I need to go and something I must take care of. I'll be visiting again soon, though."

"Really?" Hibiki screeched before placing a hand over her mouth with her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me," the man gave a light bow before turning and exiting the restaurant.

**-**


	4. Endure Until the End of Time

A moment went by before the sisters looked up at their guardian. Hibiki was the one to speak first. "Who knew that such a handsome young man would be friends with such a geezer like Uncle Kai," she scoffed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who you calling old?" Kai frowned, not so much annoyed at the teasing as he ruffled the red-eyed girl's hair, causing her to squeal.

"D-Don't! My hair!"

Kai removed his hand, chuckling, "If you're gonna fight, you better be prepared to make a few sacrifices."

"Um, Uncle Kai, who exactly was that man?" Kanade asked cautiously.

"Him?" fixing his eyes towards the door, Kai snorted. "Before I get to him…there…seems to be something I need to talk to you girls about…Kanade," Kai paused, allowing the girls to sit down at the bar in front of him as he made himself comfortable, his tone serious. "I need you to tell, one more time, what  _exactly_  happened."

"Well," the blue eyed young woman fidgeted in her seat, a hand going up and tugging lightly at the ends of her long raven hair, eyes falling to her lap, "we stayed after school…Hibiki and I…"

"It was for the student council meeting," Hibiki grouched.

"I told you, you could go home ahead of me."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't, isn't it?"

Kanade sighed, "Well, Hibiki waited for me and on the way home we came across Hana-kun. He was…" Kai noticed the way the shy girl's eyes seemed to darken, as though the light was fading, as her focus was lost and she was going back in time to where she saw  _that_  scene. "There were these men who ran out of this dark alley, and one of them had some blood on them. We checked to see if we were just imagining things and when we saw it was Hana-kun…" A tear rolled down her cheek, "I…started to panic…"

"I was going to call an ambulance," Hibiki stated, her voice grim and brows furrowed, hands turning into fists upon her lap. "But, Kanade did…something strange…"

"I don't know why!" Kanade shouted, looking up at Kai with watery eyes, cheeks flushed. "I just…something inside of me said that he would die if I didn't give him my blood! So, I used the pointed end of a pin that the student council gave me and…!" She bit her lip, "I cut my palm open," she looked down at her left hand, flexing it with no wound to appear, "and I gave my blood to him." The end came out a whisper, and Kanade sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "After, I thought he had a seizure but then after he calmed down, he was breathing again and…"

"We brought him here as soon as we could," Hibiki sighed heavily, knuckles white.

Kai didn't say a word, not a sound as he rubbed the back of his neck, a crick barely heard undoing itself in the process. He glanced at the two young women before him, the ones he raised himself, the ones who had always been different, special, unique, and they always knew they were compared to other children, it was unavoidable, but to tell them that they weren't even human? "Girls," his voice was rough as he spoke and as Kanade calmed her tears and Hibiki eased her grip, looking up at their father-figure with questioning eyes, he bit the inside of his cheek before calming himself as well. "There's something that…really needs to be said…and I'm having trouble with finding the words but I want you to understand that you are you, and whatever I say will not change that. In fact, nothing that I say about what has happened now, what you've unknowingly done, has to change our lives at all. Just hear me out, all right?"

* * *

Muted, the twins nodded, eyes wide, waiting for what the man who raised them had to say. They didn't know that night would be the whole truth of their mother, Diva, their Aunt Saya, their "father" Riku, their grandfather, and so forth. All those who they never met, all those of the Red Shield that had kept a distance from their tiny family, until today: Hagi. That man who had lived through an endless amount of years all because of the blood that was given to him by Saya, just the way Kanade did just a few days prior. And all of this, was because these two teenage girls, were never human, no one in their bloodline was "human". They were creatures of another kind, however, one thing came to question, and it was Hibiki who asked it.

"How come we were able to live without needing to take blood, then?"

Kai shrugged, "I'm not really sure, to be honest, but I'm glad. Though, it was hypothesized that your mother and aunt were a bit more 'evolved' than their 'mother' and so perhaps you two aren't in the need for it, save for the occasional transfusion I take you to get a few times a year. But, it's best we keep you away from it, in case you get a taste for it."

"Then, we're really…those…chiropteran things…?" Kanade choked out.

A hand brushed through red-tinted brown hair, an aggravated sigh escaping rough lips as Kai shook his head, "But, that doesn't mean you aren't 'Kanade' and 'Hibiki'. You are the two girls I raised. I took care of you like any other kid your age."

"But, other people our age can't make someone's time stop!"

Kai's eyes widened at the frustrated expression that the blue-eyed young woman gave him, "Kanade?"

"I…just did what Aunt Saya did to Hagi-san! I stopped Hana-kun's time, didn't I?!"

"Kanade, you…"

* * *

It was strange. Even as he walked that night to fetch a meal from the convenience store, Hana couldn't stop this nagging feeling. As if there was something he was supposed to check over, make sure it was safe. What was it? Though, he had to chuckle, after having been mugged a few days before, he left his empty home to walk alone in the middle of the dark evening. That wasn't very bright, but at least it was still early enough that others were walking and talking about, making him feel even the slightest bit more secure than he thought he would be. Until, in the corner of his eye, he saw something flash by. He jumped, looking around, but saw nothing. He shook his head, entering the lit up store.  _Just imagining things. Paranoid._

However, it still felt strange, even after he took a step out of the store, bag in hand, it felt as though he was being watched. And, then, something hit his ears. It was music; a cello. He looked around, and at the corner of the street ahead, it was that man he saw earlier that day, playing his cello for a small audience that gathered, people who weren't in a rush to get home for dinner. He stopped as well, mesmerized by the sound, allowing it to fill his ears and his whole inner being. His heart felt as though it was going to burst as it started to race within his chest. And, then, it ceased as that man's eyes met his.

**-**


	5. At This Moment We Share

Hana's cheeks grew red as he turned, making his way past the show and onward to home. His steps carried him further and further away, his mind feeling as though in a frenzy; he couldn't keep a thought straight and when the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder broke him out of this blurred mental process, he flinched, screeching and turning around. It was the cellist.

"Good evening," he replied, expression blank. His bandaged hand hanging as the other kept the cello over his shoulder.

"Ah, C-Cello-san!" Hana squeaked.

The musician gave a formal bow, "My name is Hagi. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nakamura Hana."

Emerald eyes widened, when he peeked around, it seemed as though he and the other man were the only ones on this side of the dark street, and it made him nervous. "You…know my name…?"

Hagi gave a nod, standing erect, "I am the servant, follower, and supporter of the 'aunt' of Miyagusuku Kanade and Hibiki. And, there is something of great urgency I need to discuss with you."

"A-And, what's that…?"

Dark eyes shifted from the area about before back at the young man. "Follow me. It's best to talk privately."

There were several blinks on the confused expression of young Hana, and not even a sound would escape his lips until an intelligent "Huh…?" slipped through. He didn't know this was going to be long night.

* * *

Alone-a common event in the Nakamura household-Hana had allowed this "Hagi" person to enter, taking him into the living room where he offered a drink, which was accepted kindly. Despite it though, it wasn't long before Hagi told a similar story that was recently shared, unknowlingly by the young man, to two young women. It seemed so fictional, of course it did, even when Hagi made references to Kanade and Hibiki and the mother they never talked about, but being told that the day he remember being mugged, the day he thought he was so brutally injured was indeed correct, and that he was saved by being given blood from Kanade, had the young man laughing nervously at the preposterous notion. There weren't any "chiropterans", no "queens" and "chevaliers". Of course, it was nonsense.

Until, Hagi undid the wrapping of his bandages. The young man sat in his chair across from the other settled on the couch, frozen, wide-eyed and speechless. Some sort of claw-like hand? It was fake! Had to be! But, it moved so well, like an actual hand. It flexed and everything else. Just what was this, exactly? He looked down to his own hands, examining them as his mind was slowly becoming just a numb organ.

"How come I'm still normal…?" his voice croaked out.

"It all depends on the queen as well as the way the two bodies coincide," the cellist stated simply. "Everyone is different. As with Saya's second chevalier, Riku-Kanade and Hibiki's father-there was no noticeable change in his body structure that was known of. However, it is possible that if he had lived long enough, he could have shown a chiropteran form as did many others."

"And, what else? Does that mean, I have to be constantly worried about whether or not Hibiki-san is going to bleed on me?!" Hana jumped to his feet, now leaning more towards anger than astonishment. "And, I'm going to be seventeen forever?!"

"It may seem hard to accept, but that, to sum it up, is indeed your reality now. You are expected to protect your queen, beware of the other queen who may try to make you her husband candidate to produce with, or even go out of her way to kill you if she so pleases. You must keep all of these in mind, and I am urging you to listen and as well follow me and learn."

Hands fisted tightly, and within a moment's notice, all energy left the young man's body. He fell back into his chair, head hanging as he appeared to be lifeless. "I can't go to school anymore? I can't…be with my friends anymore? I can't find someone for myself ever…? I must always be with Kanade-san? I must fear Hibiki-san? It's all…all…just…"

"You don't have to believe me so suddenly. In this day and age, I'm aware that one requires more proof than ever before. As you go about your days, notice if you cut yourself, you'll heal faster than usual. You may find your own strength to have increased if you are not careful. I'll give you three days to decide on what you wish to do, but believe in my words when I say that you will have no choice in feeling that you must protect your queen. She will always captivate your thoughts."

* * *

"How did it go?" was the immediate question aimed towards the never-aging male that entered the shop twice for that day; no, it was a new day now, early in the morning to where the sun had not yet risen.

"It was difficult," Hagi stated, standing at the doorway with his case in-hand.

Kai, who was sitting at the bar, made a gesture for the other to come over and take a seat beside him, and reluctantly, the raven-haired man did, placing the case to the side between two stools. "It wasn't so easy on this side either. The girls went to bed not too long ago, too. They may still be awake for all I know."

"I believe that soon they will understand. That boy, and Diva's daughters."

"I do, too. I mean, when they were younger, we used to visit Saya so much. When she's in her…sleeping state…you would know just by looking at it that it wasn't normal, but I stopped taking them years ago."

"Why?"

"I guess…a part of me really did want to hide it from them that they weren't 'human'. I guess, a part of me wanted them to forget it or treat it as some vague dream. To have them explain to other children that their aunt was wrapped up in a long sleep as if it was the norm would surely have others questioning. And, if anyone got so curious…I'm afraid that if others found Saya, they wouldn't understand and would want to take it apart, test it, or just destroy it."

"It seems you still have many fears, Kai."

The man looked over, hearing the light-hearted tone in the other's voice and the soft features as though Hagi was trying to make a joke, he laughed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

It was noted that day at school that neither of the Miyagusuku twins nor Nakamura Hana appeared for classes. It was interesting, to say the least, especially when the swimming competition was the next day and it was important that all swim-team members were there that day for extra practice. Odd of Hana's part, who was so dedicated to the team, and it was odd for Kanade to be gone as she was part of the student council. There was quite the stir at school.

Meanwhile, for those in question, the twins were still fast asleep in bed. The restaurant closed for the day. Kai had left a note on the counter for the girls to read once they got out of bed, he went out. All the way to the Miyagusuku gravesite. He was going to see his father and Saya.

He brought with him a small basket, not like those larger picnic-sized ones he would bring when he and the twins would come for a visit, just a small one for a light brunch. However, when he arrived, he saw that he was not the only one thinking the same thing. He gave a small smile along with a sigh as he called out, "Hagi." The dark-haired man standing before the woman he had adored for an eternity as she slept, turned around to see who it was that called out to him. "Jeez, man, you're just everywhere lately. Before you wouldn't show up at all," Kai placed a hand on the elder's younger shoulder, "now I can't get rid of you."

Even Hagi had to give a light smile, turning his attention back to Saya, "Seeing her calms me."

"Is that so?" Kai chuckled, settling down on the stones of the crypt, groaning as he sat and adjusted his legs in a criss-crossed fashion.

"What brings you out here?"

At first, the other, now aged, man was silent. He looked to Hagi and waved him to sit down beside him and Hagi did; lying the cello-case beside him carefully, his eyes focused on the red-tinted brunette. "I simply wanted to vent to her," was his statement. "When things start to become a little troublesome with the girls, I come here and just complain and I swear I can hear her laughing at me. But, even so…it makes me feel a little better, a little stronger, and I can go back to Kanade and Hibiki without any negative feelings." He looked to Hagi, "I really do love those girls. No matter how they came about. Even if at first, all I could think about was Riku…and how he must have felt just before he…"

"Kai…do you wish for me to take the girls?" Kai froze at the question, and gave no response physically or verbally. "Saya wanted those girls to live for Diva and herself. I could not take them because I don't know how to care for children and you are better suited for it. However, I'm familiar with the troubles of young women, and what lives under your roof now are the maturing chiropteran queens."

"Hagi," Kai gave a sigh, "as I said, I love Kanade and Hibiki both. They are every much my girls as I was my father's son. I won't be getting rid of them."

"But, what if they leave you? Kai, if another war breaks out will you be able to take care of yourself? You aren't as young as you were then."

"I'm still plenty young, and I'm not  _that_  old. I also keep telling you that there won't  _be_  another war."

"And, I keep insisting that you should not completely dissolve the idea from your mind," Hagi's eyes turned stone-like and cold. "Now that one has a chevalier, the other might not be able to resist her nature to want to monopolize him and breed. We do not know how these two will interact as queens."

"I raised those girls myself," Kai snapped. "Hibiki and Kanade, I know them better than anyone. They aren't like their mother."

"Kai, you do not know the capabilities of a chiropteran's instincts."

"Hagi," the tone was like ice and even a little daring, "I sincerely…don't wish to talk about this anymore."

Feeling a little defeated, the gentleman gave a bob of his head and turned his attention back to Saya, "I understand. I apologize for my stubbornness."

"Nah, I understand that you're just worried. After all the things you've been through with Saya because of Diva, I fully get that you have every right to be uneasy about the future now. I'm just asking you to trust me and the girls a little."

"Yes…I'm sorry."

Once more, Kai clapped a hand onto the other's shoulder, "Forget it. She's laughing at us."

Hearing the warm heartbeat of the young woman wrapped in her long sleep, only a little more than halfway through, Hagi gave a chuckle at the thought of her laughter, hearing it once more, and even being aimed at Kai and himself. "You're right."

* * *

He didn't know what to do with himself, not really. Hana, ever since he was a child, had always loved to swim. Being a part of the team, going to competitions was a dream to him and he skipped out on one of the most important training sessions. Aside from school, where if you skipped even one class you would be barred from that day's training, now he might not even be allowed to enter the competition, despite being one of the fastest and fluid on the team. But…he just didn't have it in him to go to school that morning. Noon arrived, leaving just a short time ago as the afternoon came. He was hungry, having not eaten anything all day and with nothing in the house to eat, he once more set out for a lunchbox from the convenience store.

That whole night he found it difficult to sleep, and even when he awoke a few hours prior to now he had to force himself to shower and clean himself up, but even a look in the mirror showed that he had no real luster in his appearance that day. All because he could not get Hagi out of his mind. Those words he shared with him, a truth he did not want to hear, and then Kanade. Kanade, Kanade, Kanade. Her face started to appear in the deepest corners of his mind and he wanted to just shout, shout at the top of his lungs in hope that in doing so would make everything else around him vanish and he could forget this mess he became involved in.

Many wished for eternal life, but that's not something he wanted, not now. Hana wanted to live out the remaining days of his youth, go to university and such and get a job, find a lover to live the rest of his days with. But then…none of that would be granted to him. No one to grow old with, for he would never grow old, as so he was told. Last night he tested out, with great hesitance, what Hagi had been telling him. He slashed at his arm with one of the many kitchen knives within a block of wood on the counter by the stove. It stung, like any other wound would, but he barely bled before it quickly healed. His eyes had widened in astonishment and did it again, and again, and again, and no scars remained from cuts that would have lasted weeks, no matter how deep he went into his flesh.

He released a heavy sigh, and just as he reached the entrance of the convenient store, in front of him was none-other than Kanade herself. Her eyes were red around like a ring, accenting her blue eyes, her long hair seeming disheveled as it was loosely put into a ponytail, strands having fallen out of place, and her clothes were simple; a plain white shirt and red sweats, sandals strapped to her feet.

"Kanade…san…" he choked out, seeming half-surprised and half-exhausted.

At the sight of him, it seemed to take Kanade a moment before she realized it was indeed Hana. Almost instantly, tears welled up in her eyes, cheeks rosy and she turned on her heel, sobbing an apology as she made to run, but Hana's hand instinctively reached out and grasped onto her arm; taking the both of them by surprise. Kanade turned around, trembling and sniffling, rubbing at her eyes with her free hand, then two as Hana released her. His jaw clenched tightly as he didn't know what to say with his heart racing. He was angry, but at the same time, he knew she didn't mean to do what she had done, and…the words fell, "How about we go in together?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for the year! Thank you for joining me in this fan fiction, and I hope that next year I can produce better and longer chapters worthy for you guys! Thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!  
> -MultiVerSonalityDisorder


End file.
